Unpredictable
by SushiLuver
Summary: The bladebreaker never think that Kai and Hilary...Hilary and Kai...that just plain unpredictable.right?..and Hilary she just can't image Kai can ever... !onshot! first fic plz r&r!


**Unpredictable **

It was a bright and sunny days. However, dull and boredom fills the tension in the backyard of Tyson's dojo. Nothing seem to be happening……..except the yelling of team captain, Kai Hiwatari. Nothing too unpredictable can really happen. A brunette just happen to heard the oh so loud screaming Kai. With a sign Hilary just open the gate entering Tyson' s dojo. Walking to the back where our Bladebreakers were training.

" So chief what did Tyson do this time?" asked a rather amused Hilary

" Oh same old, same old. Tyson being the ever so lazy himself and get Kai piss. Kai wanting to keep the boys in shape, nothing more." reply the chief also known as Kenny. As to where Kai and Tyson were. Kai, predictable won the argument. And there goes Tyson running another lap or so, while a Chinese boy known as Ray just whisper a 'good luck', much to his amusing. And how can we forget our oh so cute, hyper blonde, Max who purposely eating food in front of Tyson. A small whine can be heard coming out of Tyson mouth, before our… very let say angry captain yell to continue or else punishment will be made. Hilary just giggle the sight her 'family' just 'play'. nothing too unpredictable.

Hilary's pov

Watching the sight before me just amuse me much to my satisfaction. Well soon everything die down and everything seem to be peaceful and predictable like always. Looking around I just can't help but search for Kai. Oh great Kai! The one who cold ,non- emotion, or people say a human ice cube. But there just something beneath those crimson gray eyes of his. Even though he might built a barren of ice or protection from his emotion. But all I can see is pain and caring. As I spotted Kai, leaning on a sakura tree. I didn't really realize I been staring a little bit too long, when one of Kai's eye open and look at my direction but slowly close. But what irritated me the most was his smirk that play along his mouth. Grrrrrrr the nerd of that guy! But more the while I can't help but blush. Oh stupid Hilary don't blush now! Bad timing when his smirk just slightly widen. With a "hfmt!" I stomped out the backyard and into Tyson' s dojo. Sitting myself in a table in the dojo kitchen I just can't help but think about the strange feeling I get every time Kai around. I gets all glittery and my hart just beat so fast and my voice just get stuck in my throat. Just my imagination. Kai, he just a friend. Yes Hilary he just a friend. Nothing more. Just because he saved my life twice or so doesn't mean anything right? I try to convince myself. But why do I get the feeling there something more? So many questions not enough answers. Maybe deep inside I don't want to have my heart broken . Not to fall in love the thing I dread so much. Cause love hurts………and I can't bare more pain. But ………now………..

Kai start opening up to me I'm just some more and more confuse with my feelings. Oh Kai do you know what you do to me? I snap out of my thought as soon as I heard the paper rice door open.

" hn" oh what a pleasant greeting I want to say out loud but didn't. oh that so familiar 'words', I beginning to think he saying it less now a days.

" hi to you too." I said sarcastically

" hn" all the oh mighty Kai can let out and……… wait he smiling?…… am I'm dreaming? Grrr oh god he look so. Umm better…? And what that weird feeling I'm getting? Its just a smile! Then why it mean so much to me, maybe because he rarely smile. Yes that right! Unpredictable……..

" Kai, are u feeling alright? Cause I think you might have some kind of fever."

" what make you say that, Hil." Kai said innocently…and Hil! When does the human ice cube call me by the so unwanted nickname I hate so much. Man how unpredictable today is! Is this some revenge for staring at him?

" shouldn't you be out there training the boys?"

" hn, they can handle themselves beside Tyson the only one who have to run laps anyways and beside I think for once I need a break"

" oh my gosh! The cold heart captain actually say something more then 5 or 6 words!"

" is that what u think of me Hilary?"

" think of you about what?"

" cold heart……."

" a course not…..I mean u might not really say much, or laugh or smile, or anything for that matters. But I know you care a lots for the Bladebreakers and not to mention your past……" oh no did I said too much? Kai seem to be distance away now..grrr stupid Hilary! What can he be thinking?

" I'm- sorry, Kai…": ahhhh I can't stand the tension in this kitchen. Its making me nervous and sick all together, Man I got to get out of here. Turning around I head out the backyard. But someone grab hold of my wrist……..Kai holding my wrist! And there it is the blush creeping up my cheeks. Ahhhh not now! Why am I even feeling like this? Its not that I lo- letting out a sign maybe I been denying it but how can a hotties human ice-cube feel the same way? Not in a million chance! The pain is just so real. Why must I suffer….and now of all time? The word I dread so much," I love Kai Hiwartari."

I was thinking so hard that I didn't realize what he doing………

What is he doing? Slowly but gently Kai pull me against his chest.

" why are u sorry, you don't have anything to be sorry. By the way u look cute when you blush." ok am I hearing correctly? Am I? But is this the right moment?

" Kai….I - lo-" my sentence was unfinished but instead he lean over and close the gap between me and him and slowly leaning forward our lips were connects, him embracing me and while the kiss continue soft and gentle. Unfortunately it ended.

" Hilary I love you."

" I love you too Kai." I can feel hot tears in the corner of my eyes. Is this real. Its actually real! Leaning forward again for another kiss, it was more passionate this time.

I can feel him begging, licking my bottom lip, motioning me to open my mouth, and gladly I obey. As his tough enter it started to play with my tough and I did the same. Giving all I have. Letting him know that I truly love him! As I wrap one of my hand around his neck my other free one lay on stop of his heart. The gentle beat just made all the perfect. _Each beats, each second, the moment will last within my heart……_

With his arm around my waist. I can't help but let out a sight moan.

Normal pov- back outside

" Man I'm beat!" Tyson whine

" Oh stop complaining Tyson. We all ran as much as you did"

" Ray rights Tyson , well anyways how about we get something to eat! I'm hungry!"

" Yay! Good idea Maxie ! FOOD my beloved we will meet again!"

The other 3 boys just laughs. Truthfully Tyson can never get over his food NEVER. No matter what he will ALWAYS have the will to eat.

" Well what are you guys waiting for? Come on! Kitchen here we come!"

" Alright Tyson clam down!" the boys said at once.

As the 3 Bladebreakers and Kenny enter the kitchen they can not believe what they are seeing. So unpredictable……….

" Man I just lost my will to eat." Tyson groan and ran to the bathroom. Ray, Max, and Kenny just sweat drop anime style. Are they hearing right? Tyson lost his will to eat? More over more importantly are their eyes playing with them! Is there cold hearted captain really kissing Hilary? Hilary and Kai………Kai and Hilary……who would have thought….well maybe Kai soften when he with Hilary but maybe because she the only girl that is actually his friend…that he trust.

" Hahaha...ummm…." Hilary nervously 'try' to explain

" hn."

" WE DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!" Ray, Max, and Kenny said the same time and ran outside once more.

" So where were we?" Kai smirked

" Your so naughtily. But I love you anyway." grinning Hilary

" GET A ROOM!" yelled the boys outside

" Well why don't we just eat I'm beat!" exclaim Hilary

" Yea."

" Beside for once Tyson not here to pig out."

All Kai can do is smile. So unpredictable………..

- the end!

hey guys! this is my first fic. plz review! bare with me..lolz...until then ttyl!


End file.
